


A Kiss is no Goodbye

by haveyouseenmymind



Series: Followers of Fall [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poor Jim, thinks that Bones will leave him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmymind/pseuds/haveyouseenmymind
Summary: Jim misunderstands Leonard, when he invites him over with the words "We need to talk".





	A Kiss is no Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 100 followers celebration on tumblr. The request was Saying Goodbye + Oh shut up, I’m trying to confess my love.

Leonard’s nerves were slowly eating him up, thrumming with anxious energy, as he was pacing back and forth in the hallway of his apartment. He had invited Jim over for dinner with the plan to finally do something about the unspoken feelings that lingered between them, since he was no longer able to ignore them.

And so he had planned everything for a nice and quiet evening, which he hoped would make a good enough first date for the other man. The food was ready, and the bottle of champagne he had gotten just for this special evening, was waiting readily for them on the roof. The only thing still missing was his friend, who hopefully would be arriving any minute now.

Just as he wondered how long he’d still have to wait, Leonard heard his doorbell ring, and only a few minutes later Jim entered the apartment.

When Leonard looked at him, he knew something was off. Jim was tense, clearly feeling uncomfortable and ready to flee. Of course he tried to hide it, but Leonard had known his best friend long enough to know when he was not ok.

“Jim, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Bones. Everything’s fine. Come on, let’s get this over. Just say what you have to say, so that we can go on.”

Leonard frowned, not understanding what Jim was on about, as what he said hadn’t made any sense. Sure, he hadn’t told him exactly why he wanted him to come over this evening. He wanted to discuss this in person, and definitely didn’t want to risk Jim chickening out on him before he even had the chance to make his intentions clear.

“Jim, what are you talking about?”

Now it was the blond’s turn to look baffled, which didn’t help Leonard to reassure himself at all. He was slowly getting the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

“Well, you said that we needed to talk, and here I am. So just get over with it. You want to tell me that you’re going to leave, right? That you’re resigning from Starfleet and going back to Georgia, don’t you?”

“What the hell? Jim, how did you get this idea?”

“Well, you’ve been calling Jocelyn a lot lately. Seems like you’re getting on fine again, so you surely want to try again, right? It’s ok, I understand.”

Confusion welled up in him, as he still tried wrapping his head around what Jim was saying. Nothing of this made any sense.

“Jim, how do you know about my calls to Jocelyn? Did you snoop around? Were you eavesdropping while I was on a vidcall with her?”

“What? No! But Joanna told me about it in her last message. About how you nearly called every day. Geez Bones, she even said the both of you were laughing, so it must be pretty serious then. It’s ok, I get it. You wanna try again for Joanna’s sake, and if you think you have a chance to make it work this time, then sure, go for it. Just make sure that you won’t forget me and call from time to time.”

Leonard’s head started spinning. Somehow this evening had gotten out of control before it had even begun. He had no idea how the idiot in front of him had drawn all this wrong conclusions, and he needed to stop him before it got even worse.

“God, Jim. No, just no. This is all so wrong!”

And before he could say anything else, Jim’s face started to fall.

“Oh, ok. Yeah, of course. You’re right. You probably won’t have much time, now that you’ll be busy again with Jocelyn and everything else. And you’ll need to resettle again in Georgia, sure. So this is kinda goodbye, right?”

Leonard could hear the hurt in the kid’s voice, and it nearly broke his own heart. Leave it to Jim Kirk to expect the worst and for people to leave him. God, why hadn’t Leonard just told him what this evening was really about? Why hadn’t the idea of Jim misunderstanding him crossed his mind? He needed to act now, to tell him that this was the opposite of goodbye.

“Jim, no…”

“Bones please, it really is ok.”

“Jim, would you please just let me…”

“And maybe it isn’t goodbye forever? Maybe you’ll find some time to get back in touch with me when everything’s settled? Cause I really don’t want this to be goodbye. Anyway, I think I should go now.”

Jim moved towards the door, as his urge to flee obviously had become too strong . Leonard grabbed his arm, before he could take another step, but again he hadn’t any chance to finally contribute anything to this conversation and lead it back to what he actually wanted to say.

“Bones, let me go. This is awkward enough as it is, so please, don’t make it any worse.”

“Oh shut up, I’m trying to confess my love! You stupid idiot, would you finally stop rambling and let me talk, god damn it!”

And with those words he slammed the blond into the wall, kissed him hard to drive his point home and stop him from saying anything else. After a few seconds of shock, Jim finally kissed him back, a relieved moan slipping from his mouth, and Leonard could feel his blood roar with victory.

When they parted, Jim stared at him in utter relief, and Leonard couldn’t help himself, he had to pull the blond into a tight embrace. He could feel how Jim sagged into him, his hands clawing into his shirt as tension was slowly leaving his body. **  
**

“So this is not goodbye? You don’t want to leave me?”

“Never. Do you really think I could leave your foolish ass alone? Now come on, I prepared a surprise for you idiot.”

Leonard stepped away from Jim, grabbed his arm to lead him into the kitchen, were a perfectly packed picnic basket was sitting on two neatly folded blankets on the table.

“Bones? Is that what I think it is?”

“Of course it is. Thought we could have a picnic on the roof, so that you could watch the stars.”

Jim grinned at him, clearly delighted by his idea, and Leonard felt nothing but relief and affection for his friend.

“Isn’t it a bit too cold for that at this time of the year?”

“Oh don’t worry, that’s what I got the blankets for. We’ll find a way to stay warm. Now come on, the stars are waiting just for you.”


End file.
